


Up and Down the Hills we Go

by SandyMinbrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward Dates, Break Up, Castiel Has Panic Attacks, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Homophobia, Kissing, Peer Pressure, Roller Coasters, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyMinbrook/pseuds/SandyMinbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is challenged to go on a roller coaster and freaks out when the first drop comes. He grabs for the stranger next to him and that guy just so happens to be extremely kind. The stranger takes him to a café and they spend the rest of the day together. When they have to part, Dean (that friendly stranger guy) forgets to get Castiel's phone number. He mentally grounds himself, but who knew that his younger brother got the number of Castiel's brother? Dean still has to get to Cas without admitting his feelings to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ticket to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I am surprised someone actually found this. Wow. I apologize in advance. I am not planning for an angsty ending so just give me a chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is challenged to go on a roller coaster despite his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing so please just read. sorry in advance.

"Come on, you cant just ditch EVERY ride," Meg whined as she elbowed Castiel. He involuntarily shivered and looked at the horrifying roller coaster. He questioned why he even agreed to come to the 'Heaven Earth Hell' amusement park. He already passed on the 'Angel Wars' ride, which was a brightly colored loop roller coaster, and now Meg and Ruby were both dragging him onto 'Hell'. It did seem like Hell. The railings were red and so was the whole thing. He couldn't see any loops from where he was standing, but that didn't mean there weren't any. This was going to be the death of him. He made a mental note that if he by some chance survived, he would make sure that Gabriel played a joke on them as revenge. Where was Gabriel when he needed him? Charlie, Michael, Balthazar, and Lucifer had taken him to the 'Angel Wars', right. 

"Got the ticket!" Ruby shouted from the line to the ride. Meg immediately grabbed Castiel's elbow and dragged him toward Ruby. 

"Meg, can I just mi-" Castiel started but Meg gave him a death stare and he quickly closed his mouth. He could get through this and come out alive, it would be better than dealing with an angry Meg. 

Ruby ushered them closer and shoved the single ticket into Castiel's hands. He stared at it for a second, why was there only one? Why didn't the two girls have one too? Was he going alone? 

"But you said you'd come too..." Castiel paused as he examined them. Ruby giggled and Meg faked astonishment. 

"Clarence, calm down! We've already been there anyway," Meg laughed and pushed him a bit as the line moved. 

Ruby waved at Castiel and pulled Meg away towards a café. He wondered if he could just quietly back off and hide somewhere, but he noticed that Meg was watching him from a distance. He decided not to risk it, besides, how bad could it be? 

Castiel waited and waited as the line moved bit by bit. He fidgeted nervously and kept putting his hands in and out of his pockets. This was going to be the last thing that Castiel ever did because he was sure that he would die. 

Yet another ride ended and people piled out of the little train. Castiel was startled when the three girls in front to of him squeeled and ran for the first seats on the train after shoving their tickets to the clerk. 

"You can do this," Castiel whispered to himself as he handed his ticket to the clerk and stepped through the railing. He found himself a seat somewhere in the back and sat down. He stared at his feet and took deep breaths to calm himself down. Someone sat next to him but Castiel was too deep in thought to notice. 

The doors closed and something lowered itself to press Castiel into the seat even further. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath as the train started pulling up slowly. This was a very, very bad idea.


	2. Departing to Hell

Dean had lost a bet to Jo, and was now heading over to the roller coaster she pointed at. 'Hell' was the name of the ride that he was being forced onto and he didn't see how this was a bad idea. Although he already had his armful of rides that day, an extra one wouldn't hurt. The empty feeling in your stomach when the cabin dropped was always satisfying. He didn't see how some people could hate it. 

Dean rounded the ride, looking for the line. He got the ticket and rushed to get his place in the back of the line. This ride didn't seem to be quite popular because there weren't much people waiting for their turn. Considering that it was a Saturday, there was a very small amount of people in the park and he was happy that he let his brother's girlfriend drag them all out. 

Dean tried to relocate his brother as he waited in line. Looking around, he noticed two girls staring in his general direction form a hole-in-a-wall café, as they sipped at their drinks. First he wondered if they were checking him out but then noticed they were looking somewhere past him. 

Before Dean had a chance to figure out who they were staring at, the cashier ushered a small crowd of people onto the roller coaster. Dean thanked the angels that he got in on the first round, and walked after everyone. 

As everyone got their belongings sorted and hair tied, he realized he was the last to be let in and that there were not much seats left. Dean rushed to the back, where he spotted an empty spot. As he plopped down onto the leather and plastic chair, he noticed that next to him, sat a man. He had a nest of night-black hair and a beige trench coat. The guy had his head hung low and was staring at his own, black business suit shoes. Dean noted how extremely pale he was, and how he seemed to be trembling. 

Before Dean could ask him if he was okay, the shoulder-locks lowered themselves down and pressed everyone into their seats. The 'Train to Hell' ,as the speakers announced, was departing.


	3. Pulling Cas Out of Hell

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. This was going to be some of the scariest seconds of his life, if not the last. He knew the world around him kept tilting up, even though his eyes were shut tight. He felt as if years were passing by as he tensed, waiting for the drop. It never came and he dared to open his eyes a tiny bit. The first thing he saw was the nape of someone's neck. The person who sat I front of him kept animatedly chatting with the other passenger by their side. 

He did not understand how people could speak so freely and so calmly on the verge of being thrown into- into.... Castiel had no idea how it would feel or what it would be like. He has never been on anything resembling a ride like this. Except maybe that time Gabriel tricked him into a cart with wheels and rolled him down the neighborhood hill. That was a terrifying experience. 

Castiel looked over the side of the car and gulped. They were far off the ground and still proceeding up. He turned back and tried to get his attention off of the height. Castiel tried to concentrate on the conversation of the couple I front of him. It was harder than he thought it would be. His eyes kept wandering to the side, glancing at the far down ground. 

He needed a distraction or he was going to have a panic attack. It wasn't like he was afraid of heights, but the knowledge that he might drop any second, was suffocating. He closed his eyes again, darkness was better. It always has been. He remembered that when his brother, Raphael, tormented him in his childhood, he would hide in the closet and sit there for hours. There he was safe. Now, darkness was just a weak shield against reality. 

Castiel was about to open his eyes again as everything stilled. He felt the tiny breeze fade, the railway stopped clicking. Everyone was quiet. The chatter subsided and Castiel held his breath. This was it. 

The train swan dived straight down, or so it seemed to Castiel. His dark closet shattered and he felt a sucking feeling in his stomach. A black hole grew there and ate away his bravery but by bit. 

The roller coaster picked uphill again but didn't slow down. Castiel couldn't breath, couldn't feel. The world stopped making sense as the car twisted and turned. Castiel knew he needed to live through this. The only thing pushing him was getting back on Meg and Ruby. He grabbed at something random as the roller coaster did a sharp turn and he was thrown to the side. 

Castiel didn't let go and clung onto whatever had the misfortune of being there at the moment. The roller coaster did several more sharp turns and finally came to a halt. 

The people filed out, stumbling and laughing. Castiel did the exact opposite. He sat stone still in his seat and dared not the breath. He felt on the verge of a panic attack. He trembled as the large plastic seatbelt lifted, he trembled as the thing he was holding onto, stirred. 

That thing moved more and a concerned voice snapped him out of the terrors in his brain. Castiel didn't catch what the Voice said and strained his ears. The Voice was very soft and friendly. Castiel dared to open his eyes. 

He was met with two circles of grass. Of the forest. Of the spring flower buds. Castiel instantly melted into the pits of green. Green that was the Greenest Green to ever Green. They blinked once. That blinked twice. Castiel realized that they were eyes. Beautiful eyes of an unknown creature. 

The creature spoke again. This time Castiel heard, and understood what the Holder of Green Grass Eyes said. 

"Hey, you alright? Need help?" Castiel watched as a pair of pink, smooth lips, pronounced. They were beautiful. Along with the- 

"Skin stars. You have skin stars?" Castiel examined the cheeks. He had never seen anything like that. They went down the neck and under the shirt, "I have never seen anyone with skin stars," Castiel paused as the brows of the creature lifted in confusion. He looked the face over again. 

Castiel wasn't good in understanding human behavior but he clearly saw that the face showed not only confusion, but fear. Was the creature afraid of him? Maybe skin stars were shameful? Maybe people hated them? 

"They are truly... ...Beautiful," Castiel concluded and started to get up. The newly seen human seemed to have distracted Castiel that he had just been through Hell, figuratively and literally. The human shot up along with Castiel, just in time to catch him as he wobbled and fell. 

The man, as Castiel had acknowledged, tried to put him back on his feet but Castiel slumped into him completely. If he was going to die (or black out) Castiel might as well do it in the hands of the most glorious human he had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean believed that the day couldn't get any crazier. Sam had already gotten paint all over himself, Jo hooked up with a bar tender, Jess slapped a random guy after he tried to kiss her. It was already weird enough (the fun kind of weird) until the guy next to Dean grabbed his lower shoulder really hard. Like REALLY hard. Right after one of the most dangerous turns the roller coaster made. 

Dean remembered clear as day how freaked out the dude seemed and he was defiantly not expecting a strong grip like that from such a tiny human. Fine, maybe not tiny (he was after all about the same height as Dean) but he looked.... Innocent. That was the word. Dean would carry this with him to the grave, but he had to admit the guys even seemed cute. In a completely platonic way. 

Now the roller coaster had come to a halt and Scruffy (as Dean decided to call him because of the evidently unbrushed hair) was still sitting there and trembling. His hand still firmly gripping Dean's shoulder. This was going to leave a bruise. 

"Hey um," Dean paused, how was he supposed to call him? "Are you okay?" he decided to avoid the whole name business for now. 

That worked magic on the guy. He instantly stopped shaking and opened his eyes. Dean looked at him and whatever he was about to say next, flew out the window. He stared into an ocean. A literal ocean, a deep blue that vibrated out of the person's eyes. It enveloped Dean from all angles and he found himself questioning if it was possible to fit a whole universe into those eyes. Breathe. Dean noticed he wasn't breathing. 

"Hey, you alright? Need help?" Dean said once he found his voice. The guy was intensely looking at Dean. All over him, his face, his chest, but mostly his eyes. Dean gulped as their eyes met again. He had never experienced something like that before. This freaked him out, why was he getting flustered over a random stranger? 

"Skin stars," the stranger opened his mouth and Dean was smitten with how deep his voice was, "you have skin stars?" What the hell was he talking about? Dean realized with a start that he meant freckles. No one had ever called them skin stars. Some people bullied him because of them in first grade until he stood up and started chasing them. 

Dean readied himself for a wave of hate but it never came. He looked at Scruffy (the temporary name he gave the stranger, he was hoping one day he would get to know him better than this). Scruffy's eyebrows lifted in confusion and then in understanding. Did he know that Dean was not fond of his 'skin stars'? 

"They are truly" Dean looked at Scruffy with a questioning look. Was he going to say 'disgusting' or 'revolting'. Or maybe something like- "Beautiful". 

Dean froze. No one has ever called them skin stars and then concluded that they were beautiful. This guy was a treasure and Dean was planning on keeping him. In a completely platonic way. 

Scruffy got up but Dean saw that he was far from steady on his feet. He shot up along with Scruffy and was just in time to prevent him from falling. The man was quite light and Dean attempted to get him standing again but fate decided differently. 

Scruffy melted into Dean. Like, literally melted. He slumped into Dean and relaxed completely. This was the last thing he expected. Oh well, no going back. The cashier looked at them questionably and lifted a brow. All Dean could do was wave and carry scruffy out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One swear word. Brace yourselves.

Dean wondered if fate was feeling high that day. There was a cute stranger in his arms, completely unconscious. Dean was holding him bridal style (one hand under his shoulder blades, one under his knees). This day was crazy and Dean wasn't sure if it was the good kind of crazy or the bad kind. So far it seemed to be going the good way. 

He walked over to a bench and laid down the guy. He was surprisingly light and Dean had no problem carrying him around. A little voice in Dean's head mentioned that he would be happy if he got to carry him again like that. Dean immediately tried to get rid of that idea. What was going on with him? 

What now? Dean willed with his entire existence to stay there and wait. But wait for what? What would he say? 'Sorry I just wanted to watch you sleep' totally not creepy. He decided that he might need to help him or get him home, and sat down on what space was left on the bench. 

They were in a nice, shielded garden of trees and dark blue tulips. This was a good place, no one could see them from the main street. Completely undisturbed, Dean wandered around the small area. He examined the flowers to find a distraction. He couldn't stop thinking about Scruffy (what was his name?). He kept remembering how blue his eyes were, the bluest he has ever seen. The Bluest Blue to Ever Blue. Dean decided that was the most accurate way to describe the magical color. 

No no no no. Dean was thinking of those eyes again. 'Flowers. Look at the fucking flowers'. He was getting nowhere because he found himself picking a tulip that most perfectly matched Scruffy's eyes. 

Dean shuffled back to the bench. Before he had time to do anything else, Scruffy shot up into sitting position. He looked freaked out and was panting. Dean reached out, not sure what he wanted to do, as the other man slipped and gracelessly fell onto the ground, facedown. There was a loud groan of agony as Dean tried to pick up Scruffy. The guy had blood all over his forehead and his bottom lip. 'Don't look at the lips don't look at the lips don't look at the lips'. 

-~-

Dean half carried, half dragged Scruffy to the first aid place. He wondered what else would happen to him or Scruffy, that was not in his original plans. The day was already ruined. Or maybe perfected. Dean wondered how bored he would be if not for the man limping by his side. He didn't care if people stared at them, Dean was happy. He knew he shouldn't have been, considering that the blue-eyed cutie was hurt, but now he had a valid reason to hug the man. 

What the hell was going on with him. He has never in his life been interested in men. Never. And yet, here he was, getting flustered from looking into Scruffy's eyes. No, this was going down a road Dean has never experienced before. Why did he even stay in the first place? Never mind. Dean shivered as he imagined the guy waking up by himself in an unknown place. Then falling and hitting himself, he wouldn't have anyone there to pick him up. No one to get him to the nurse. This was breaking Dean's heart and he was relived that they finally reached the office. 

"What the-" Dean looked over at the counter once they entered, "Jo?" 

Jo looked over at Dean and he saw her bleeding stomach. It wasn't that bad, considering what Jo had gotten into before, but it still worried Dean. He left her for less than twenty minutes and she was getting her stomach patched up by two nurses. 

"I can explain, don't panic," Dean had heard that response too much before. He knew it meant she was winning time to come up with a valid story. Something was up and he wasn't there to watch after her. 

A nurse came over to Scruffy and led him away as Dean plopped down near Jo, "I heard that before. You're about to makeup a story because the other one is too dumb," he was not going to deal with her nonsense for the hundredth time. 

"An invisible dog attacked me. Happy?" Jo threw her best bitch face. 

"Just forget it, make something up for your mom by the time you get home," Dean stood up to go find Scruffy but Jo grabbed his elbow, "what?" 

"Your story. Who's that guy," Jo looked him dead in the eye as the nurses put on the final badges. There was no getting out of this. 

"He bumped into me on the street and fell. I thought it was my duty to at least get him to the nurse," Dean lied after a moment of silence. Jo looked at him, she knew him too well to tell truth apart from lies. Luckily she didn't mention it and left it open. 

Dean, knowing he was dismissed for now, stood up and headed the general direction Scruffy was led. Jo would bring this up later, he just had to make sure the other man was okay. 

When he entered one of the multiple short hallways the building had, he saw Scruffy on the other end. The guy had a large band-aid on the right side of his forehead and an ice pack. Dean smiled, even though he had no valid reason. He was just utterly happy to see him. Scruffy smiled back and quickened his pace. Why did this remind Dean of a Disney movie? 

-~-

Jo looked them over with a raised eyebrow as Dean exited. 'They just couldn't walk any closer, could they?' Jo thought as she focused on how their shoulders were brushing. 'Interesting'. She decided not to interrupt and let the 'married' couple (as she could see where this was going) continue their date. 

Jo smirked and Dean mouthed a 'what', "nothing, go marry the guy," she teased as Dean turned red. Jo never saw him blush before, the dark haired man was working magic. 

Dean knew what Jo meant. He was walking far too closely to Scruffy. Scruffy? 

"Hey, what's your name?" Dean smiled down at Scruf- 

"Castiel," the man said in his gravely voice, sending chills down Dean's body. Casti- what? Who named their kid like that? Dean recalled that Castiel was an angel name. He thought Scruffy deserved an angel name. 

"I'm Dean," he said and Scru- Castiel gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It made the edges of his eyes crinkle. Dean involuntarily smiled back. Castiel's hand brushed against Dean's and he choked on a breath. 

"Are you alright?" Castiel placed his hand on Dean's back as Dean coughed. Dean stopped coughing and gave a weak smile. 'Run Dean run before you turn into a rainbow'. But Dean didn't run, he straitened up and looked at Castiel. The man looked confused and worried. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dean got his voice back but Castiel still looked sad. Dean had to get that look off his face, "wanna get something to eat?" Castiel immediately brightened up and looked around. 

" Ice cream!" he located an ice cream truck somewhat thirty meters away. Dean didn't respond at first, looking for the object of Castiel's attention. When Dean didn't respond for another moment, Castiel grabbed his hand and ran. 

Castiel's hand was warm and soft. Dean raced after Castiel down the busy street. In that on moment, he didn't care what people were thinking, all he cared about was the shorter man running in front of him, laughing. 

'Rainbow or not, you've got a crush'. Dean admitted.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam paced around Hell. Jess closely behind him. Dean had been gone for more than an hour and the ride clearly did not take that long. Jess offered another excuse for why he might not be here, but like all the other ones, it didn't make sense. Sam continued pacing. 

"Maybe he got kidnapped" 

"Jess, you know Dean. How can you even kidnap him?" 

"Maybe he met a nice girl and he's off now, making heart eyes at her? 

"Well, that it more likely than the other options you have presented so far, but he would at least call" 

" What if he got on the ro-" both Sam and Jess turned to a group of people shouting at each other. A group of several men (especially the short, gold haired one) were shouting at two girls. 

"THE FUCK YOU MEAN HE WENT POOF!?" the shorter man shouted, pointing his lollipop at one of the women. 

"HE WAS IN THE LINE THEN HE GOT ON THE RIDE AND NEVER GOT OFF!" the dark haired woman shot back.

"You mean you weren't with him?" another man stepped in pushing the short one out of the way. The short one was still clearly angry but put the candy back in his mouth. The other spoke again, "are you saying you made Castiel go on the roller coaster alone?" He looked menacing. 

The candy guy stepped in again, "You have one hour. One hour, you hear me? One hour tO FIND OUT DEAR CASSIE. OR, OR- YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW!" he stormed again and turned away. 

"You heard him," a blonde man with a British accent sang an shooed the girls away. Both scurried off to the manager of the ride. Whatever the candy man could do to them, they were sure afraid of. 

Sam and Jess looked at each other as the group of men left in the opposite direction. Jess waved at Sam, ushering him to come after her. Both inched towards the two girls standing at the ticket office, talking to the cashier. Sam perked up his ears, after all, his brother also went missing after this ride. Maybe they'd know something. 

"Um, yeah. He was all nervous or something," the cashier answered to the two girls, "he like sat down at the very end. Then the weirdest thing happened, the ride ended and he was like really freaked out and stuff. He like had a weird dialogue about stars with a random stranger," the guy paused and looked over at Sam, "sir?" 

Jess elbowed Sam and he stepped forward, "can you please describe that stranger?" The girls looked at Sam and then back at the cashier. 

"He was wearing a brown jacket, jeans. Like short sandy brown hair. And I think he had like freckles," the cashier said lazily, "he sat next to the nervous guy. Anyway, at the end of the ride, the nervous guy fainted or something and the brown jacket dude carried him out" 

Jess and Sam looked over at the two girls, one mumbled thank you and they left all together. Then one turned to Sam, "Do you know the other guy the cashier described? I mean the other is our friend, he went missing after the ride" 

"The 'other guy' is actually my brother. He also didn't come back from the ride, his name's Dean," Sam explained while Jess nodded enthusiastically. 

One of the women opened her mouth to answer but before she could say anything her phone rang. She immediately reached for it and after seeing who it was, answered, "Gabriel? Did you find him? We got some clues!" 

The voice on the other side spoke loudly and hurriedly while the woman set her phone on maximum volume so Sam could hear, "WE SPLIT UP AND I THINK I JUST SAW CAS IN THE CROWD!" Sam could hear fast footsteps, the person was clearly running,"HE'S WITH ANOTHER GUY SOMEWHERE AROUND THE MAIN FOUNTAIN!" 

"Is the guy in a brown jacket?" the woman with the phone called as she began running as well. The group of four headed to the large fountain in the middle of the park. 

"HOW DID YOU KNOW? WHATEVER IM GETTING CLOS-" the voice stopped along with the footsteps, "they're holding hands?" the man whispered in amazement. 

"Wait what? We're at the fountain," the woman huffed as all four came to a halt. They were in front of a large marble water fountain representing a whale eating the planet. Sam could see the candy man they were shortly on the phone with, on the other side of the square. He frantically waved and then animatedly pointed, with both hand over his head, at two people on the very OTHER side. They could hardly be seen but Sam clearly made out Dean and another black haired man by his side. They were standing Really close to each other. Like REALLY close. 

The next thing Sam knew was that they were all being pushed off to the side by the candy man. Jess tried to protest along with the black haired woman but he was stronger than he seemed and moved them all easily. When he stopped pushing them, they were off to the side, hidden by a large oak tree. 

"Gabe, what the hell?" the black haired woman whisper-shouted at him. The candy man, whose name seemed to be Gabe, was enthusiastically peering from behind the tree at Dean and the other man. 

"Don't you 'Gabe' me," he snapped back. "you almost ruined a perfect date! Cassy has never been lucky with women," he trailed off. Sam was more confused than ever. What was the man talking about? 

"Gabriel, care to explain?" the other woman asked pulling him to face her. 

"You see, I think they like each other, I mean look. They just finished eating ice cream together and now they're talking. Look, he just made Cassy giggle. Aren't they just cute?" Gabriel smiled at them as Sam looked over at Dean. He WAS really smiling kept looking at the black haired man. Could it be? 

"But Dean is straight. Or at least claimed to be...." Sam trailed off, not sure what argument to give. He had nothing against it. If his brother really loved that man, why not? 

Gabriel lifted a brow at Sam and turned to face him completely, "and who are YOU. And who's Dean?" He turned to Jess as well about to ask the same question. 

"Dean is the one in the brown jacket, I'm his brother. You know the other guy?" Sam saw Dean playfully hit the other guy in the arm as he laughed, his head thrown back, eyes closed. 

"Castiel is my younger brother. I count it my duty to protect him so please, in both of our interests, tell me about... Dean," Gabriel waved his hand and pulled out a candy bar. 

Sam had no idea where to start so he just began with all the good traits his brother had. Jess chimed in at times to add something to his statement. He felt like he was trying to get a policeman let go of his brother, listing how great of a person he actually was.


	7. Chapter 7

"So I was really confused why the ball kept getting bigger," Dean paused and smiled, "and then it hit me".

Castiel had never met anyone like Dean before. The man was like sunshine that has been trapped in a human body and was desperately leaking into his words, actions, smiles, and mostly eyes. The green orbs shone with love and compassion. It filled him with a feeling that Dean valued him and most of all, enjoyed his company. Not many people did. 

Castiel chuckled and looked at Dean. He was happy he went on that roller coaster. Hell was worth it. Castiel leaned into Dean and involuntarily bumped his shoulder. He stiffened and looked straight ahead, audibly gulping. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Castiel leaned away to look at Dean. He looked back and immediately softened. 

"Well, you know, personal spa-" he cut himself mid sentence as he stared into the distance, "is that Jess?" 

Castiel looked the same direction as Dean and saw a piece of light, swampy-green jacket moving just behind a tree, "Gabriel?" Dean and him both started moving towards the tree, speeding up with every step. 

"Forget what I said earlier, you can keep doing that," Dean half whispered as they neared the tree. Castiel was relieved he did nothing wrong. He intended on keeping this beautiful human for a while. 

-~-

Gabriel listened carefully to Sam's description of the guy next to Castiel. He didn't sound that bad, but he could never be sure. As Sam finished his story, he noticed that Ruby was looking at the fountain. Her gaze lingered on something and then her eyes widened and she grabbed at Gabriel. 

"THEYRE COMING, RUUUUN!" she took off pulling Gabriel and Sam after her (that made the mistake of standing close enough to her to grab them). Gabriel had nothing better to do so he just obeyed and ran along with Ruby. 

Sam was surprisingly fast and ended up pulling Ruby and Jess behind him. Gabriel was never a good runner and ended up being one of the last in the group. His shoe caught on a step and he went flying down. Before he could hit the pavement, Gabriel was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back up. Sam put him back on his feet and pulled him along, back to running. 

Gabriel smiled to himself. 

-~-

Dean had already lost Sam in the crowd of people. The chase was weird. Why did he even run in the first place? Who were all those people? 

"Cas, who was that other guy?" Dean questioned, not looking at the shorter man, "Cas?" Dean turned around and noticed that Castiel was not by his side, "CAS?!" Dean called out to the crowd but there was no reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"WHY DID WE EVEN RUN?" Gabriel hissed as they sat in the diner, "NOW WE CANT FIND THEM," he sipped at his berry sherbet. They ran away and now couldn't find the two guys again. It was getting dark and they didn't get any further in finding Castiel... And Dean. They tried calling both but to no avail. It's like they died. 

"What if they died?" Meg suggested as if reading his thoughts, "stuff like that happens in amazement parks," she sipped at her coffee and leaned back in her chair. 

"Unlikely," Sam held his head with his fist against his cheek, "very very unlikely". 

"Maybe we should report to the office. Like, you know, when your kid gets lost. Than they can use the speakers to tell them to meet us somewhere," Jess yawned into her hot chocolate. Everyone looked at her. 

"Actually, good idea," Gabriel stood up quickly finishing his drink, "let's go". 

-~-

"I don't even have his number," Dean whispered as he half ran towards the office, "I don't even know his last name. What am I going to say. 'Sorry I lost a man with dark hair, blue eyes, in a trench coat. He answers to 'Castiel'. Please return if found'?" Dean, for the hundredth time felt his phone buzz. How many times was it going to remind him it was out of battery? 

Dean reached into his pocket to turn off the device. When he turned it on, instead of seeing the low battery message he saw '37missed calls' and '42 unread messages. Most were from Sam, some from Jess, and maybe five from Jo. Dean opened the messages 

Where are you?  
Dean, are you okay, me and Sam can't find you  
Dean, answer my calls  
Dean  
I'm calling the police if you don't show up in ten minutes  
You have five minutes until I go to the front office  
Dean, have you seen a man with black hair, in a coat?  
Are you okay?  
Dean, please, what the actual hell happened  
Dean?

Dean stared at the other messages of the same sort. He realized he literally disappeared from the ride. Probably the same with Castiel. Oh no, that meant he had HAD to find Cas. If he by some chance met up with Castiel's family, what would he say? "Where could you even go?" Dean continued running with a renewed motivation. 

-~-

"Excuse me, can I please use the speakers?" 

"Sorry, only for emergencies. What happened?" 

"My...... My child is lost," Castiel lied. 

" Okay. Write it on a piece of paper and I'll announce it. For a cost off course" 

"thank you," Castiel handed the man money and left the room. 

-~-

Dean ran into the main office and immediately flew into Castiel. The other man caught him and pulled Dean back to his feet. 

" NEVERMIND!" Castiel shouted into an open door, "MY KID JUST CALLED, I KNOW WHERE HE IS, THANKYOU!" 

"You- You have a kid?" Dean stammered as they walked out of the building. He didn't know if he was supposed to be happy that he found Castiel or sad that the man could already have a family? 

Why would that even trouble him? Friends. Very very close friends. Very very very clos- 

Castiel took his hand. 

"No. It was a bended truth to find you," Dean liked how Castiel didn't just say 'lie'. Dean was pulled into a hug by Castiel, "please never do that again," Castiel said against Dean's ear. Dean shivered under the soft voice. 

Dean found his voice, "do what?" 

"Disappear," Castiel whispered back, "please don't ever, ever disappear, Dean" 

Dean breathed in the scent of the shorter man as he let go. What the actual fuck had just happened? Whatever it was, he had nothing against it. 

Dean's phone buzzed again. 

"Sam?" 

"Dean, thank god!"


End file.
